


I know I can count on you

by h1nata



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, little bits of angst bc sad n insecure nart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h1nata/pseuds/h1nata
Summary: Hinata is a constant in Naruto's life; a constant that he knows that he can count on no matter what.





	I know I can count on you

**Author's Note:**

> big warning for vagueness bc i still haven't thoroughly filled in the blanks with naruto lol so i apologize if anything seems off
> 
> mostly during age 16, though, because i know that's when shit went down in shippuden, but that's the area i'm hella grey in lol

Age: 12

 

     Naruto felt a stinging a behind his eyes, a twisting in his gut, and the urge to cease to exist. He tried taking a deep breath, tried to release it normally like nothing was wrong, but it came out shaky—weak. He stared at the disappearing backs of his team; Sakura trailing after Sasuke, and Kakashi following behind them from a short distance. It’s always been easy to brush off the remarks of others—well, if he were being truthful, it wasn’t always easy, but it had gotten easier over the years.

     And yet, here he was, crumbling.

     Naruto slowly lowered himself, unable to stand any longer, far too tired to keep trying. It’s not like they’d come back to find him. It’s not like they’d worry. Naruto sobs into his arms in the middle of the training field. Ugly, unrestrained. It’s been awhile since he’s let himself feel this low. And from how bad it feels, he now knows why.

     “U-um? N-Naruto-kun?” A soft voice, barely there, filters into Naruto’s ears. His head shoots up and Hinata is crouched in front of him, a worried look on her face accompanied by a light blush. Naruto wipes at his face furiously, embarrassed. “This is a silly question, b-but...are you alright?”

     Naruto didn’t meet Hinata’s eyes. “Yeah, I’m....fine,” It was silent between them for a few moments. Hinata fidgeted with her hands, looking every way but at Naruto. Naruto frowned, thinking that Hinata must be uncomfortable; that she must have forced herself to talk to him out of pity.

     “Um,” Hinata spoke up all of a sudden. Naruto jolted, his eyes reflexively seeking Hinata’s face. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her hands were brought up to her chest, clasping each other tightly. Her face had flushed a deeper shade of red and Naruto vaguely wondered if she were hot or sick. “D-do you want to get ramen?” Hinata rushed through her sentence, in a voice louder than Naruto has heard from her.

     “What?”

     “Well, I-I know you said you were fine, but....I’ve never seen you cry so hard. I-I was just thinking that ramen would make you feel better....” Hinata’s fingers were twirling around each other again, and her eyes were back to darting every which way. Naruto only stared at Hinata for a few moments. His eyes were wide in surprise and he noticed that the bad feeling in his stomach has long since dissipated.

     Naruto leaned forward, a small, but genuine, smile on his face. Hinata gasped, head pulling back only a little. “Sure! Ramen always tastes better with a friend!” Hinata felt like she was going to faint, but she was determined to keep herself together long enough to head off to Ichiraku with Naruto. While there, Naruto was surprised at how well Hinata could keep up a conversation, and she was even able to joke around a bit with him as well. Seeing Hinata smile brightly and laugh freely was an experience that Naruto could only compare to ramen. It was pleasant and warm, making him feel good and comfortable.

     After they have eaten their fill and paid (Hinata insisted that it was her treat since she ate so much), Naruto and Hinata greeted the oncoming evening. “Are you feeling better, Naruto-kun?” Hinata’s smile was warm, and her eyes looked so dazzling in the soft evening glow, that Naruto almost become entranced.

     “Nn, much better! Thanks, Hinata, you’re the best!” Naruto swiped a finger under his nose and grinned his usual grin.

Hinata’s face softened. “That’s good, I’m glad.”

     “Ah, do you need me to walk you home?” Naruto offered, but Hinata shook her head, the blush from earlier returning quickly. The two parted after quick goodbyes and Naruto headed home feeling a lot less empty than normal.

 

* * *

 

Age: 16

 

     “Hey, Sakura-chan, do you really think I can do this?” Naruto’s usually confident voice was unsure, and it made Sakura raise a brow.

     “What do you mean, Naruto?” Sakura moved over to her friend, slinging an arm around his neck and bringing him down to her height. “Of course you can, idiot! Don’t go getting cold feet now!” Sakura sounded harsh, but she was joking, attempting to get Naruto to feel better. To feel like himself. Naruto played along; it’s something he’s surely good at by this point. Sakura pats him on the back roughly before heading off on her way. Naruto sighed, aimlessly making his way through the village. He figured he’d hit up Ichiraku, get a good meal and maybe another pick-me-up before he headed home.

     “Oi, Old Man Teuchi, oh?” Naruto’s eyes fall on Hinata, who turned to face him upon his arrival. She gave him a smile and a wave, which he returned before sitting down next to her.

     “The usual?” Teuchi asked Naruto, already beginning to prepare it for him anyways. Naruto grinned and nodded before turning to Hinata.

     “Hey, Hinata, how’s it going? You alright?” Naruto eyed Hinata with concerned eyes—he didn’t want to think about what happened to her, he just wants to keep thinking about how she’s still alive now.

     “I’m fine, Sakura is a very talented medic, being a student of Lady Tsunade and all. More importantly, how are you?” Hinata’s eyes nearly pierced Naruto, despite only looking curious and full of her own concern for him. Naruto turned his head to stare down at the counter, his insecurities weighing on his mind.

     “I’m.....worried,” He started, looking back towards Hinata, facade dropping as it always seems to do around her. “Can I really save everyone?”

     Hinata placed a gentle hand on Naruto’s arm. “Naruto-kun, this isn’t just your battle to fight. Everyone is going to be working together alongside you. Everyone’s Will of Fire will give us the strength to be victorious. You can believe it,” Naruto’s eyes widened, but they softened immediately afterward. He smiled brightly and placed a hand on top of Hinata’s, causing her to blush a bit.

     “You always know what to say Hinata, thanks,” Naruto’s voice was soft and quiet, but Hinata heard it perfectly. Naruto squeezed Hinata’s hand a bit before releasing it right before their food was placed in front of them.

 

* * *

 

Age: 19

 

     Naruto came back from his mission to a bright and warm house. Even after all this time, it was still a bit disorienting, but as soon as he heard clinking in the kitchen, he smiled. Nearly rushing, Naruto slid open the door and took in the familiar smell of Hinata’s homemade ramen. She turned to him and smiled lovingly, turning down the heat on the stove so she could make her way over to Naruto. Naruto teased Hinata by making her struggle to kiss him, moving just out of her way when her lips got close enough. Naruto chuckled as Hinata’s pouted, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly as an apology. He then moved his arms in order to cup her face, kissing her deeply.

     “Dinner will be ready soon, I already prepared your bath as well, but you don’t look as tired as usual?” Hinata said after pulling away from the kiss. Naruto remembered how awkward they both had been at the beginning, hardly able to look at each other, much less speak, after kissing.

     “Yeah, the mission this time was easy, which I’m actually glad about, surprisingly. Guess having someone amazing and beautiful to come home to changes a lot about a person.” Hinata’s blush was light, and she swatted at Naruto’s arm gently. Naruto only laughed it off and gave Hinata another kiss before heading to the bathroom to freshen up. When he came back down a while later, Hinata was setting the table. Naruto swooped in to help, his mouth watering as he brought the bowls of ramen to the table.

     They clapped their hands together, saying a hearty, “Thank you for the food,” before beginning to eat. Naruto listened as Hinata talked about her day—she talked about dealing with Hyuuga matters, training with Hanabi, visiting her old Team 8 members (”Mirai is getting so big, she’s the cutest!” Hinata exclaimed happily), and finally she ended her day by stopping by Neji’s grave before shopping for dinner and coming home. “Not a very exciting day,” Hinata tucked some hair behind her ears, shying away.

     Naruto made a sound of disagreement, “That’s a way better day than just being away on a mission!” Naruto pouted, his eyes squinting closed, pulling the signature look that Hinata adored. “You spent time with friends and family, there’s nothing better than that.”

     "You’re right,” Hinata smiled. “So how was your mission?”

     Naruto sat back, crossing his arms. “It was alright,” he started. “it was a fairly simple mission, anyone could have done it, but I think the lady requested me specifically just to meet me.”

     “You’re so popular, Naruto-kun.” Hinata teased, bringing her bowl up to her face to drink the broth. Naruto sighed playfully and finished off his ramen as well.

     “Hey, Hinata,” Naruto’s face fell a bit, and Hinata had an idea of what he could be thinking about. “Do you think I am worthy of being Hokage? I mean, I know I’m a hero, I know I’ve done a lot for people, but...just....” Naruto trailed off, not sure of what he wanted to say, really. Hinata stood up and walked around the table, sitting right next to Naruto. She brought his head to her shoulder and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

     “Of course I do, Naruto. Even before you knew just how special you were, how powerful, you were determined to work hard for your dream. You became even more determined after you found out about the kyuubi within you, working so that you didn’t have to rely on Kurama-san’s power. Regardless of what power you do or do not have, though, I’m sure that we can all agree that you more than deserve to be Hokage. You care for this village more than anyone else, and you have fought to protect its people despite your history. You grew up kind, caring, and ready to help those in need despite also being rash, reckless, and a bit of a knucklehead.” Naruto chuckled though there were tears stinging his eyes. Hinata always knew what to say to him, no matter when it was or what it was about; she was always there for him.

     “Thank you, Hinata. You’re really my greatest source of strength, I love you.” Naruto sat up, leaning in for another kiss, which Hinata lovingly returned.

     “I love you too, Naruto.” She replied after they broke apart, foreheads resting against each other. They both smiled, getting up to clean up and head off to bed.

 

* * *

 

Age: 38-40

 

     Naruto grumbled as he dug around his office. He got up late and he was currently a mess right now, trying to find his things for the meeting that was supposed happening very, very soon—as in less than half an hour soon.

     “I’m screwed, I’m screwed, I’m screwed,” Naruto muttered, hands running through his hair frustratedly. He heard the door to his office creak open, and he hoped it wasn’t one of his kids, not right now at least.

     “Naruto-kun,” Hinata. Naruto turned around to find Hinata’s arm full of stuff he was looking for and some. Naruto’s eyes glimmered as he scrambled to get up. “Seriously, if you had a meeting today, you shouldn’t have went out last night.” Hinata sighed, handing over Naruto’s clothes.

     “Hinata, you’re a lifesaver!” Naruto grinned at his wife despite her frustrated and disappointed glare at him. His smile twitches nervously and he makes a mental note to make it up to her later.

     “Here are your papers, Shikamaru stopped by to drop them off, Temari didn’t seem to happy with him either, if the handprint on his face was anything to go by. Also, here is your lunch for today, you know your stomach doesn’t handle cup ramen well after a meeting.” Hinata handed Naruto the rest of his things after he dressed himself, they both made their way to the front door, Naruto saying goodbye to both of his kids along the way.

     On his way out the door, Naruto leaned forward to give Hinata a lingering kiss. “Seriously, thanks, Hinata. I know I can always count on you!” Naruto grinned once more before bolting off. Hinata’s stern face softened after Naruto left, and she shook her head, going back into the house to tend to her kids who began fighting over something trivial.


End file.
